


Blue Lipstick

by sonyvegaspro7



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Nonbinary Character, OC X CANON, Other, Self Insert, Slight Hurt, character uses zie/hir pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 13:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19747114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonyvegaspro7/pseuds/sonyvegaspro7
Summary: Habit has a bad day, and his spouse comes back at the right time.





	Blue Lipstick

**Author's Note:**

> first upload! yes i am unabashedly uploading my self insert work. what are you gonna do about it? gonna cry?  
> if you can't use neopronouns wolfgang also uses they/them. please dont be an ass about hir pronouns. this was really self-indulgenty and i just feel like sharing it :pensive:. Welcome to my cringe comp.

It hasn’t been his day.  
He was exhausted, on the verge of a meltdown, and was gulping to hold back tears. Habit had woken up way too early and couldn’t fall back asleep, and then at work, had lots of troubles regarding patients and having to fill out paperwork. He just wanted to crash and burn up.  
At least the workday was over.  
Boris sat at his desk, head in his hands, trying to push down the overwhelming feelings, but lone tear drops began to patter onto the desktop. He didn’t notice until he felt hot wetness dripping down his cheeks, and wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his . God, what he wouldn’t give in order to be comforted right now.  
Suddenly he heard the door to his office swing open, and he jumped in surprise at the sudden noise, nearly getting whiplash to see who it was. He expected Kamal, but instead stood Wolfgang, his partner, in the doorway.  
Zie approached him with a big smile on his face, until zie saw the dampness on Boris’s face. “Oh, Rissy, what’s wrong?” zie spoke outwardly.  
Suddenly the emotions couldn’t keep themselves at bay anymore. The dripping of his tear ducts turned into a stream of tears, as he hobbled over to embrace Wolfgang. He sobbed into hir shoulder as zie took a moment to process what was going on, and then wrapped hir arms around his body.  
Zie rubbed hir hands soothingly across his back and held him close as they both stood there, silence being interrupted by choked sobs. “It’s going to be okay,” Wolfgang told hir spouse as zie let him cry out. Eventually, zie pulled back and asked him if they’d prefer to be sitting, to which he nodded. Grabbing his hand, Wolfgang led Habit to one of the bigger dentist chairs. Not the comfiest, but it’ll do. Boris sat down first, and then Wolfgang in his lap, wrapping hir arms around him once more. He continued to cry, albeit less than before, but still continuing to drip tears onto Wolfgang. Wolfgang ran hir fingers through his hair and said, “I understand you don’t want to talk right now, and that’s okay. But I do hope you know this will pass, Habs, and you’ll be habby once more! I promise,” and then planted a big kiss on his cheek.  
Suddenly the tears stopped. Boris rarely received kisses, as he and his spouse didn’t have much time to be together, what with work and all. This kiss he could feel something left behind, and put up a hand to his cheek. Pulling away revealed bright blue lipstick. He rushed to Wolfgang too fast to see that zie put on lipstick, as well as the tears blurring up hir image.  
Misinterpreting his actions, Wolfgang asked, “Oh, was that not okay?” and scrunched up hir face at the thought of displeasing hir husband.  
“No, it”z okey…” he spoke, beginning to blush as the kiss really set in.  
“Did you like it?”  
“Of cours eye did, Wolfee.” Boris cracked a smile. His spouse always just wanted the best for him.  
Zie cracked a wide smile and leaned in, planting more kisses on him. In shock, Habit just stared as zie continued to leave kisses on his cheeks, the corners of his mouth, and his neck, covering him in lipstick marks. He practically melted under hir touch, hir lips soft and arms tight. The pressure from Wolfgang helped ease Habit into the chair. Soon, there was no where else to leave marks, except…  
Wolfgang kissed him on the mouth. Hard. His eyes grew wide, then fluttered, closing. He squeezed hir tighter, letting hir take control. Eventually, zie pulled away to breathe, and beamed under half-lidded eyes. Boris opened his eyes and let out a giggle as the realization set in: he was sitting with the love of his life in a dentist chair, still in his work clothes, absolutely covered in lipstick. He wouldn’t be able to leave the office like this. It was okay, though, as all he needed was Wolfgang.  
Zie giggled back, grasping his hands and holding them up. “I love you so much!” zie said.  
“I love yuo, as well :-),” Habit said with a smile, his face dry.


End file.
